


In a Hurry and Don't Know Why

by ToxicLatteHottie (Aya_Chi007)



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: I call man in a hurry Miah, M/M, and the one time he wasn't, five times Miah was in a hurry, full name Jeremiah C Brightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Chi007/pseuds/ToxicLatteHottie
Summary: Five times Miah was in a hurry... and the one time he wasn't.
Relationships: Gary Goldstein/Man in a Hurry
Comments: 13
Kudos: 151





	In a Hurry and Don't Know Why

Gary Goldstein is a simple man. He likes historical documentaries, his cat, and coffee. The last one is what brings him into Beanie’s every day for a café au lait and a butter croissant before he heads to the firm. He sits at the same table, watching the traffic out on the road and listening to random strangers’ orders while he enjoys his coffee and pastry. It’s a nice escape from the bustle of the world of law and order.

One morning, he hears an order that chills him to the bone.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, can I get a grande caramel frappe in a venti cup, with ten pumps of hazelnut, three shots of espresso, no caramel drizzle, with whip on top.”

Gary turns slowly in his seat, half expecting that deep voice to belong to a teenage girl with a scrunchie on her wrist based on that order. Instead, he sees a man with a beard and shoulder length hair, wearing a tan trench coat that goes to his knees.

The man turns to wait on his order, catching Gary staring at him. “You got a problem, Goldstein?”

“How do you know my name?” Gary asks on impulse.

“Really?” The man scoffs before reciting in a mocking voice, “ _ Gary Goldstein, attorney at law: Representing your best interests. _ ” 

Gary feels himself flush at the sound of his own ad campaign being thrown back at him. “Oh… right.”

The man rolls his eyes before turning away to wait for his coffee. Gary tries to go back to watching traffic, but finds himself glancing back over at the man. He finally gets his coffee and hurries out of the shop.

* * *

The next time Gary sees the man from before, it’s raining. Gary has a black umbrella that matches his suit. He’s walking down the street to Beanie’s when he sees the man with the complicated order huddled under an awning. He’s looking to the sky, as if looking for any sign of a break in the rain. 

Feeling generous, Gary walks over to him. “Going to Beanie’s?” he asks.

The man glares at him, his wet hair framing his face. “What’s it to you?”

Gary tilts his umbrella, creating the space for the man to join him underneath it. “Do you want to walk with me? You could wait out the rain there,” he suggests.

The man clenches his jaw before nodding. “Only because I’m in a hurry,” he warns as he steps under the umbrella with Gary.

They walk to Beanie’s in an almost suffocating silence. As soon as they make it to the door, the man bolts inside, away from Gary. Gary takes him time shaking the rainwater off his umbrella before following him inside.

* * *

It’s been a week since Gary’s seen the man in a hurry, as he’s starting affectionately referring to him as in his head. Gary’s been booked with consultations, trying to decide which cases he’s going to take or not.

When he finally gets to go back to Beanie’s, the man in a hurry is already in line, playing on his phone while his foot taps impatiently. He glances up when Gary walks in before doing a double take. He glances at the few people in front of him before abandoning his spot to stand by Gary. He doesn’t say anything, just continues to play on his phone.

Gary is confused. “Hey,” he greets, only to get a distracted nod in return. He tries again, “You know my name. What’s yours?” He really doesn’t expect a response, maybe a glare or an eyeroll.

“Jeremiah. I go by Miah,” come the absent response. Miah still doesn’t look at him, but Gary feels like this is progress.

Once Miah gets his sugar bomb of a drink, he’s headed out the door. That hasn’t changed at least.

* * *

One day, Gary finds himself standing in line next to Miah again. “So what do you do for work, Miah?” he asks curiously, “It must be important, you’re always in such a hurry.”

Miah sighs, still not looking up from his phone. “I’m the receptionist for Dr. Williams at the Starlite Dental Clinic,” he answers, “It’s a very fast paced job.”

“I’m surprised you work at a dentist’s office with all the sugar you seem to take in,” Gary comments jokingly.

For the first time, he sees a hint of a smile on Miah’s face as he shrugs. “A bitch has needs.” He turns away to place his order and Gary feels like progress has been made, even if Miah is gone the second he gets his drink.

* * *

  
  


Today, Gary is in front of Miah in line. Today, Gary has a plan. He reaches the counter and smiles at Zoey. “Hey, can I get a café au lait for here and a grande caramel frappe in a venti cup, with ten pumps of hazelnut, three shots of espresso, no caramel drizzle, with whip on top to go?”

Zoey blinks in surprise, looking behind him to see Miah on his phone. “ _ Oh! _ ” she says, eyes lighting up with realization. “Yeah, of course!” She gives him the total and Gary happily pays before moving aside. Gary watches as Miah steps forward to order, only to be waved away by Zoey. “Your drink has already been ordered and paid for, sir,” she informs him happily.

“What?” Miah says, finally tearing his eyes away from his phone. “By  _ who _ ?” Zoey happily points to Gary, who waves. Miah moves to stand beside him, shifting awkwardly. “...thanks,” he says softly, not looking right at Gary. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“Yeah, but I wanted to,” Gary says. When their drinks come up, he grabs Miah’s and hands it to him. “Have a good day at work.”

Miah stares at him for just a second too long before nodding. “Yeah. You too.” He grins, flashing a perfect smile at Gary before rushing off.

* * *

Gary’s sitting at his normal table, sipping on his café au lait and staring out of the window at the morning traffic of Hatchetfield. He hears Miah ordering his coffee and smiles. He turns to wave, surprised when Miah waves back.

A few minutes later, to his surprise, Miah’s sitting in front of him with a ‘for here’ glass.

“What,” Miah asks as he pulls his straw from its paper and slides it in his drink.

“Aren’t you… I dunno, normally in a hurry to get out of here?” Gary asks as he sits up a bit straighter.

Miah shrugs as he takes a sip of his drink. “I have time this morning.” He props an elbow on the table before resting his chin in his hand. “I’ll have even more time this afternoon, if you’re free.”

Gary feels himself blush. “Are you asking me on a date?”

“That depends. Are you going to say yes?” Miah looks at him expectantly, maybe even a little bit nervously.

“I- Obviously I’m going to say yes,” Gary answers with a soft laugh. “I just never expected someone who was always in such a hurry to slow down for me.”

Miah grins and Gary feels his heart skip. Who knows what this could become. All Gary knows is Miah took time for him and that was a hell of a first step.


End file.
